


Dragging it Dreadfully

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [8]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost Joe Hills, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Philza, Hurt/Comfort, Vex Cubfan, Vex Scar, Winged Charles | Grian, apathetic xisuma - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Philza is a mess. Techno's pounding at the door. And a certain someone lurks in the nether.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 395





	Dragging it Dreadfully

**Author's Note:**

> greetings
> 
> as per usual, we are here for a good time, and did not mean to cross any lines.
> 
> dedication to the people at the gift exchange.

“Joe… can you help with finding Tommy?” Xisuma asked, in the Spawn Hub there are seven people. Wels was busy making his new shop but was shot by a skeleton, Scar and Grian were bickering in Aqua Town when the notifications popped up in their communicators, and Cub was re-stocking his Cinnabun shop.

“I’m too angry to move from here, Xisuma,” Joe’s tone is not something someone can call ‘angry’, but his mood is signified by the chains that are more prominent than usual, spiritual restraints of a ghost that prevents him from straying. “Sorry, Mister Minecraft, but I have to keep you here,” Jhost swung a chain to the winged voidkind, it was cool to touch, and also has returned the old man to reality.

Cub, Grian, Scar, and Welsknight flew out of the Hub, the Head Admin stayed with the two who respawned with him, a shaken father, and an angry soul.

It did not take too long until Tango flew thru the Hub,

“X, uhh… someone’s pounding at the portal, his name is Technoblade, what do I do?” the nether elemental noticed the trio, Tango knows of Philza, but he visibly gulped when he saw the chains coming from Joe,

“Can you stay here with them? I’ll talk to Techno at the Hub,” the voidkind admin left with a mist of purple. Tango tried to hide his wince when the ghost coldly asked the watcher what happened and why Tommy reacted like that.

It's not like Phil can answer properly, not when he’s choking on his own sobs.

* * *

Outside, a pig hybrid stood menacingly, and a green-hooded man.

“Xisuma,” Dream greeted, white mask stared blankly with its beady eyes,

“Dream, Technoblade,” the voidkind once again wore his apathetic mask,

“I hear your server shelters two of my members,” Dream’s lack of movement unnerves Xisuma, but he gestured to Technoblade who was pounding on their doors earlier, but is not as silent as a still wind,

“It’s your father and brother, I hear, you know we invited Philza a long time ago, and has taken his opportunity to visit our world, as for Tommy he did not have a place to go at a time, I heard he was banned from your server, and some of the Hermits vouched for him and so he is welcomed,” the tinted visor succeeds on hiding Xisuma’s intentions.

“Can I just please see them…?” Techno almost whispered,

“Why don’t you explained what is happening?” X asked, he manifested a bench made of end stone, curved and enough for five persons.

* * *

The searching party of four decided to separate to cover more of the realm. The hobbit hole in the Upside Down was a mess of fire and lava. When the three pair of natural wings beat down to seek in the sulfuric fog. Welsknight was left behind, the long fly took a beating on his elytra. The knight’s eyes caught a black figure by the bay near Scar’s drill, gripping the hilt of his sword, tension rises, maybe it's Phil, but the watcher is securely guarded by Joe, maybe its Helsknight, about to ensue discord. The adorning red feather at the top made Wels draw his enchanted diamond sword. He stopped in his tracks when he also saw the young ghost beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome, and yes Phil killing Wilbur here is actually an accident.


End file.
